


The First Dance

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: The first time Patrick and David danced together, as told from both perspectives.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on writing A Series of Firsts chronologically but trying to make sense of the show's timelines is no easy task. This takes place a week before Open Mic night. 
> 
> I was originally just going to write this from Patrick's perspective but realized I wanted to include David's take as well.
> 
> The song choice is inspired by DJL's recent Beyonce tweets. 
> 
> Thanks to the folks on the Rose Apothecary Discord for convincing me to break this up the way I did.

The first time Patrick and David danced together was in the back room of the Rose Apothecary, a week before Open Mic Night. They’d had a busy day at the shop and David was exhausted and hungry. They were curled up on the couch in the backroom waiting for pizza delivery when “Halo” started playing from the speaker on their desk. Patrick reached for David’s hand, “Up.” he demanded. 

David protested, crossing his arms, shaking his head.

“Please David, dance with me, it’ll make you feel better?” Patrick asked, biting his lip, giving David a look he knew the other man couldn’t resist. 

Patrick had wanted to ask David to dance with him since they started dating. The timing and music had never been right until now. They were alone, in the store they were building together, with Beyonce playing.

David got up and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist reluctantly. “Fine,” he whispered.

Patrick wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and leaned up for a quick kiss before pressing his head against David’s chest.

He felt David press a kiss against his hair as they swayed to the music. 

Patrick hummed along softly to the song, he kissed the soft fabric of David’s sweater. He’d never been the shorter one in a relationship, but he loved it. He loved how safe he felt against the other man’s chest, and how David’s stubble felt rubbing against his forehead. He shut his eyes, hoping that this was the first of many dances with David.

He loved how David relaxed in his arms, how his tension melted away as he rubbed his hands up and down his back, how David, never one to stay still, let his hands wander down his body as they danced, rubbing over his biceps and chest, moving to Patrick’s face and pulling him in for another sweet kiss. 

\-----------

David was not a fan of dancing, especially not when he was tired and hungry, but Patrick was persuasive. 

Hearing Beyonce lifted his mood a little and when Patrick assured him that a dance would make him feel better, David knew not than to doubt him. “Fine” he whispered, getting off the couch and wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist.

He looked into Patrick’s eyes, smiling, and was rewarded with a little kiss. He loved Patrick’s little kisses, they were sweet, innocent. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist and let out a sigh of content as Patrick nestled into his chest.

He buried his face into Patrick’s short hair, inhaling the scent of the generic two in one, shampoo and body wash Patrick used. He loved the way Patrick smelled, clean, and simple.

He let his hands wander, running his hands over Patrick’s biceps, over the cotton of his simple blue button-up, squeezing his shoulders, brushing his hands over his chest.

As the song ended he brought his hands to Patrick’s cheeks and locked eyes before leaning down for a kiss. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I do feel better.”


End file.
